


part 2.

by hdarchive



Series: Heartstrings Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdarchive/pseuds/hdarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their fake-date at the carnival, Blaine tries to convince Kurt that it had meant something. Kurt isn’t buying it (except he totally is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	part 2.

Kurt isn’t sure what to expect at their first tutoring session after their “date”.

But then Blaine is staring at him with wide eyes, making it very hard for Kurt to concentrate on fake-reading his textbook, and suddenly it’s obvious what he was expecting all along.

“I don’t understand chapter twelve,” Kurt says, eyes never leaving the book. He doesn’t even know if he’s supposed to be reading chapter twelve, but he waits for Blaine’s reaction to see if he notices.

Everything in Blaine’s body seems to jump back to life then, eyes blinking furiously and head snapping up from where his hand was supporting it.

“Oh! Sorry, I was dozing off there,” Blaine apologizes as his cheeks tinge pink.

“Sure, dozing.”

It doesn’t take long for Blaine’s eyes to become all moony again, and he hums into a smile as he looks at Kurt.

“Chapter twelve?” Kurt asks again, keeps his own stare dark and intent on the other boy. This is exactly what he’s been afraid of, ever since Blaine drove him home last Saturday and tried to kiss him on the cheek goodnight. Kurt almost let him, too, but he realized how entirely insane it all was and stormed out of the car, slamming the door loudly.

“Oh, right,” Blaine sighs, and leans into Kurt’s space to look at the textbook. “What don’t you understand?”

Kurt sighs, tilts his head back to stare up at the ceiling. He tries to think of all the ways he can look menacing to Blaine, but it’s sort of hard when Kurt could outright scream at him and threaten him with a switchblade and Blaine probably wouldn’t even bat an eye.

“I don’t understand why you keep looking at me like I’m a fucking piece of cake.” Kurt snarls, eyes narrowing at him.

It takes Blaine a few seconds to catch on, blinks at Kurt confusingly before realization sets upon him.

“Well, to be fair, your hair sort of resembles -”

“Not the point, Blaine!”

Blaine is quick to hold up his hands in a non-threatening manner. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. To be completely honest with you, I’m still thinking about our date.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Kurt spits, keeps his glare intact. It burns a little in his chest, that nagging feeling that he gets whenever he’s _too_ mean to Blaine. Which is a serious problem because he cannot be feeling like that at all.

“Alright, well, our fake date. I had a really good time,” Blaine says, a little too dreamily.

Kurt quirks an eyebrow at him, tilts his head to the side. How anyone could sit there and keep a smile on their face while someone yells at them is completely beyond Kurt.

“I didn’t!” Kurt yells and crosses his arms, still feels the nauseating spin of the carnival rides.

It’s then that Blaine’s expression shifts, smile faltering into a grim line. “Well, then, what did that night mean to you?”

Kurt wants to yell out _‘othing!’_ and he wants to get up and leave, but he’s staring at an actual picture of heartbreak and that stupid nagging feeling is eating him alive and he can’t.

“It was a night of puke-inducing terror. It meant nothing.” Kurt finally says, can feel the chill in his voice.

Somehow Blaine’s face falls a little more, and he averts his eyes for the first time all day.

“Oh,” he whispers, and it hits Kurt hard in the chest. “What about the - what about the kiss?”

Kurt feels an instant flood of heat swell in his cheeks, turns away to hide it. The kiss, oh god, the kiss. In a moment of sheer panic and horror, Kurt can still remember it clearly.

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you,” Blaine counters, and he brings a hand up to push the textbook away from them. He rises a little in his seat, suddenly appearing larger than Kurt, and the innocence in his face is swept away. 

“You’re shit out of luck then,” Kurt laughs coldly. “Cause I mean it.”

“No, I have high reason to believe you don’t. And has it ever occured to you that maybe it meant something to me? Did you ever once stop to consider that my feelings had a play in all this?”

Kurt has heard Blaine frustrated, angry, and even sad. But never this urgent, never this hurt.

“Why would I?”

Blaine slams a hand down next to Kurt’s, suddenly presses in close. “Because I liked it! I like kissing you!”

It takes a few seconds for Kurt to realize it’s his turn to say something, so he rolls his eyes. His mind is still stuck on Blaine’s words though, can hear his angry voice repeating in his head.

“Probably because I’m the only boy you’ve ever kissed,” Kurt mutters darkly and glares off to the side.

“First of all, not true,” Blaine begins, much calmer now. “Second of all, I do like kissing you. And I think, if my calculations are correct, that you enjoyed it too. I have a sharp memory, how do you think I remember all this stuff?”

Both of their eyes draw to the textbook, and Kurt huffs out a sigh.

“Screw you.”

“Lets do it again, lets kiss and see what happens.”

“I’d rather swallow a handful of rocks.”

“It’s for science,” Blaine adds, smile brightening.

It’s the warmer tone of his voice that melts Kurt’s heart, the way he continues to smile so openly at Kurt throughout everything. Not at all the fact that Kurt wants to kiss Blaine again, because he absolutely doesn’t.

“Fine, if it’ll get you to shut up, then fine!” Kurt snips, turns in his chair so he’s facing Blaine.

In one swift movement he digs his fingers into the collar of Blaine’s polo and tugs him close, Blaine’s glasses knocking into his face.

And if the world slowed down when their lips met, leaving only Kurt’s heart to speed up and his blood to boil violently, then Kurt will never admit to it. If the kiss happened to last too long of a second because Kurt really, really didn’t want to pull away, then Kurt will take that secret to his grave.

They break apart after a couple of seconds (that felt like an eternity but in reality was a quick peck), lips smacking, and Kurt’s gaze locks onto Blaine’s, who can’t decide what he wants to look at - Kurt’s eyes or Kurt’s lips.

He’s still holding Blaine’s collar when he realizes what’s happening. Kurt’s quick to sit up in his chair, folds his arms and looks away.

Blaine’s grin is apparent no matter what though, he can feel it burning into him.

“So?”

Ignoring the race of his pulse or flock of butterflies in his stomach, Kurt shrugs. “You should try chapstick.”

Blaine seems to consider this for a second, nods and continues to smile. “And?”

Kurt can feel the fight inside of him dying out, and to be honest he’s sort of tired of this back and forth banter. “It was okay.”

The room seems to become brighter all of a sudden, Blaine’s smile almost blinding. “Kurt Hummel, I will take it.”

And he’s back to staring at him, but there’s some kind of new understanding in his eyes.

Kurt knows he’s in trouble.

-

Trouble is a major understatement when he finds himself laying awake that night. His lips still tingle with the memory of Blaine, and he can’t get that ridiculous smile out of his head.

Blaine’s flowers sit on his bedside table, a giant pop of colour in Kurt’s drab room. He will never, ever admit to it (not even to himself) but they’re Kurt’s favorite thing that he owns. Can never get tired of looking at them.

When he falls asleep that night, the last thing he sees are Blaine’s flowers, the last thing he thinks of are Blaine’s lips.


End file.
